


Phoenix Rising

by RichardsonSquared_Stories



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Backstory, Cybertron, F/M, Original Fiction, character backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardsonSquared_Stories/pseuds/RichardsonSquared_Stories
Summary: Legends of the phoenix tell the tale of life, death, and rebirth. Follow along and learn of the stories of someone who’s lived that tale firsthand: young Predacon Blaze, the last of her fabled prehistorical society, as she struggles to survive in a world she feels she doesn’t belong in. With her family and her history lost to the cataclysm, how will she survive the harsh new landscape that will eventually become Cybertron?





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about my original character's backstory, and my own universe and takes on how things would have gone in the Transformers Prime Universe timeline. Some things may not match. 
> 
> Timeline leads up to the Predacons being sent to Earth. 
> 
> Notes needed for understanding:  
-Fire Fury is a Predacon species I made up, a Night Fury form with elevated fire powers.  
-The Predacons before Cybertron could breed.

Rusty mountains, lush green plants, and vast plains, Earus was not too unlike Earth, but it was so much more in many ways. Did you know you’ve seen this planet before? You’ve watched countless hours of wars raging, and even its own revival. This planet, in many eons, would become Cybertron. This story teaches you about its history and follows the story of a very special beast.  
Predacons were not always all metal, in fact, they were biomechanical. Protoforms and scaley bodies protected by metallic armor. Some of the strongest to ever exist. They were also not as feral as you would think.  
We start our story off with the beginning of a new age. Those beastly Predacons had appointed their own leader. The species the fire fury was so powerful, no one would ever challenge them. And with their power, came great kindness. They never ruled with an iron fist, never punished anyone severely nor ever hurt anyone who didn’t want a fight. Now enough on their history, because a new era is about to begin.

Sharp spikes stand over the plains, a mountain range, with one single mountain in the center of the land. This place is Skyfall. My future kingdom. My birthplace. My home. My father was a massive metallic gunmetal grey fire fury, he’s covered in spikes and looks quite intimidating for his size, but he’s a gentle giant. He’s strict, but he does it out of love. His named was Glock. My mother was a beautiful fire fury, Her color, although a pearly white, is iridescent. When the light hits it at the right angle, she glows in rainbow hues. Her name was Amethyst. My siblings were all older than me, an older brother named Clyde, my oldest sister named Marina, and the youngest sister, but older than me, Melody.  
Now, who am I you may be asking? Fair question. Let me start from the beginning. *Crack* A mysterious sound fills the air. Such a sound causing a sleeping pale white beast to twitch her ear in the direction, but she doesn’t stir. *Crack Split* The sound fills the air yet again, now the beasts form begins to move. A gentle rumble from her as she snorts and begins to wake up, giant wings stretching up towards the rocky ceiling. Her pale white glowing with gentle accents of color from the blue Energon lighting of the cave. Her violet eyes now open slowly, with quiet wonder as to the source of the sound. She snorts and sits up, glancing at her nest where one single egg lay. A small egg, but not too dangerously small, now had the smallest of cracks in its shell. It was hatching.  
The female fire fury Queen now jumped up in excitement, “Glock, Glock honey get up! It’s happening!” She cheered, bounding away from their sleeping spot to the nest. King Glock jolted awake in worry when he was suddenly aroused by his mate. “My dear Amethyst, what are you going on about?” He asked sleepily.  
“It’s hatching!” She grinned. Now Glock was awake, jumping up to run beside his mate to watch the small black egg.  
“It’s a bit early, isn’t it?” He asked her. “Yeah… it is.” She spoke softly, a bit worried, “That’s why I’m watching.”  
The pair of Predacons sat in silence for a few minutes, only the sounds of the egg cracking open. Eventually, after 5 minutes, a small squeak came from the egg as a black nose started to reveal itself through the crack. “Come on baby, you can do it,” Amethyst spoke softly, beginning to lean closer to the egg. After a bit more moments, the small black and red sparkling revealed itself, falling out of the eggshell and rolling to land in front of its parents. Ever so slightly covered in the fluid from the egg, the newborn fire fury glanced up, slowly opening its eyes only to close them again. Being only the size of a small kitten compared to its parents. Amethyst smiled and licked the sparklings head, “Our little Princess…” She almost wanted to cry. “She’s beautiful… What should we call her?” Glock asked. “Blaze…” She suggested, “Her wings have a little red, she’s our little flame.” “I think Blaze is perfect.”

A few days later, the sun was shining brightly over the fields outside of the king’s mountain. Beasts of all kinds were flying around the mountain and fields. Creating quite the spectacle with the sunlight peeking through their leathery metallic wings and colors hitting the ground like a field in spring.  
It was just after breakfast, the Predacon family ready to get going in the morning. The king had already left for his morning routine, leaving the queen and the new princess to their own daily needs.  
Blaze chirped happily at her mother, but also in a questioning tone. “We are going to meet your brother and sisters,” Amethyst spoke happily. As they approached the new cave, she hadn’t been in before. Inside were three fire furies, a maroon one with golden accents spoke up first, “Hello Amethyst. How is the princess?” He asked softly. “The princess is here to see you all,” Amethyst responded, as Blaze had hidden behind her mother’s paw. “Say hello to Clyde, Marina, and Melody. Your brother and sisters.” Blaze looked over her family before her face formed a smile and she chirped and ran over to them. Sending the family into laughter at her antics. They played for a while before it became time to go back home for food and bedtime.  
A few years later, Blaze was old enough to speak and almost fly. She was racing around the field outside the mountain. Chasing a butterfly-like microbot, jumping around after it, eventually running into her brother Clyde. He chuckled, “Be careful, a little spark. Besides, that’s not how to hunt.” He smiled. “Really?” Blaze asked, “Can you teach me?” She asked suddenly, her tail wagging. Clyde lowered his body to the ground, “Now listen closely, you must be quiet to ever catch prey because they can sense you as much as you can sense them.” She listened to him explain things, as she lowered herself and joined him in the grass. Both in cat-like stalking positions, Clyde began to creep forward, towards a small lizard-like Predacon. He moved so silently, that the little creature didn’t move at all. He paused, looking back at her to follow his lead.  
Blaze crawled after him, being as quiet as she could make herself be, which currently wasn’t that quiet. But she managed to get beside him without causing the prey to move. “Well done, now… what you have to do from here is get as close as you can, then jump up and pounce on them.” Clyde explained quietly. Blaze smiled, then turned her attention back to the lizard, lowering her form again, and shaking her rear like a cat getting ready to attack. She crept a bit closer, the lizard still paid no mind. But just as she was getting close enough, the prey noticed and began to try and run away. Blaze gave chase, racing after it. Landing on the ground where the lizard disappeared hard, once she regained her composure, she looked around. And that little lizard was gone. “Awww…” She sighed. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it in time.” Clyde smiled, walking up beside her.  
He looked up to the sky, noticing the fading light and turned to her, “Come on, let’s get home.” Opening his wings and awaiting Blaze to follow him, he jumped up and glided slowly over the ground while Blaze ran underneath him. “When will I get to fly?” “I don’t know… We will have to ask mom and dad that.” He smiled at her. On the run home, Blaze tried jumping up into the air a few times, opening her small but long wings to catch some air. Once they reached the mountain and asked her parents about it, they led them over to the edge of the cliff. The mountain was named Skyfall for a reason, on its back wall was a giant cliff edge that dove to the core of the planet, and with it came thermal vents which made for the best place to train.  
Blaze excitedly jumped out to try, only to slightly fall and get blown back to the ground. Her mother caught her, “Easy now, you can’t run until you can walk.” She chuckled, then opened her wings, looking to Blaze to do the same. Blaze followed, standing on the edge of the cliff. “Now make sure your tail is open, and… there, very good!” Amethyst praised her daughter, who smiled excitedly. Only the size of the average horse, she was still quite the baby. She jumped again, managing a gentle glide for a few minutes until she got tired and lost her balance in the sky. Amethyst caught Blaze gently, “Very good!” She smiled. Her father walked over, “Come along now, we should get to bed.” He motioned for them all to follow.

What they didn’t know, is that would be their last night together. After settling into bed, an unexpected event began to occur in the middle of the night. They all jumped awake as they heard a massive rumble through the sky, but it was no storm. Clyde and Glock ran outside, looking to the heavens where thousands of candles of comets were falling from the sky. A moon was gone, all that was left was countless dust and rocks in the sky. And as the storm continued, many broke through the sky’s protective cover. Crashing into the ground and ripping the metal ground to shreds. Cracks filled the plains like glass, grass, and life burned instantly and died in milliseconds.  
Now the world was bustling with Predacons in the sky, blasting the rocks before they hit their homes, to almost no avail. Glock ran inside the cave, “You all stay! We have to stop these before our world is gone!” He growled, then he and Clyde took to the sky. Blaze ran to the cave’s opening, looking up just in time to watch as her brother was hit by a meteor, and burned into the ground. All around, this was happening. Her father then fell, hit by a meteor in the wing, and after he safely landed, he was crushed by another. As their defenses grew thin, Amethyst, Marina, and Melody ran out to try and stop them. They all befell the same fate. And Blaze watched it all. The planet Earus was now gone. A world of fire, smoke, ash, and metal. Blaze ran deeper into Skyfall to hide, afraid of the terror outside. Roaring thunder slammed the mountainside, crash after crash came. It didn’t take too much longer for one large meteor to hit Skyfall, and for Blaze, everything went white, then faded to black.


	2. Broken Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her world is gone, her family is dead, she lives on. At this age, you may say that she wouldn't make it on her own. But you don't know Blaze just yet. Especially as hope rises for her just over the edge of that new horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, as you all know CHAOS ensued in the world and I either lost motivation or was too busy to write.
> 
> Please keep in mind she was born before Cybertron was cyber.  
Also about her age: I may say 'Eons' or 'years', and eon is one billion years in our time but is equivalent to one aging year for Blaze. However, as she gets older you'll notice she grows faster. In chapter 1: She was 0-3 years old. Chapter 2: She is 3-4 years old.

The days felt empty, only darkness blowing as the ash and dust settled down after the fall of Earus. Black wings wrapped around her form, shivering, crying, in fear of that storm to come back. It had been a week. A week since the fire burned her home, a week since the screams of her family pierced her ears. A week, she was alone. Every night crying herself to sleep just hoping one member of her family would come looking, perhaps someone survived, they must have!   
Time only moved, nothing coming to touch her, even as the sun began to peek through the thick air. The light barely broke through into the cave, only when a single beam did so did she dare to move. Her small wings unfurled from her body and her tail swayed out, she sniffed around before releasing a small sneeze from all the dust. Blaze placed one foot out in front of her, the first step she’d taken in so long it almost hurt. Ignoring that pain, she only wanted her Mother. Ten more steps and her entire form was bathed in the sunlight.   
An echo rings through the air. “Mom? Dad?” Blaze cries out into the empty air, hours from home, and tears welling in her eyes. “Clyde? Melody?... Marina?” She sniffled, voice quieting, “Anybody?” she asked finally, sitting down where she was. Her gaze drifted across the empty fields, once all green and lush was now covered in ash, rust, and the metallic rock once underneath the soil. No one was around. On her walk back to Skyfall, she began to see something buried in the dust. It was various long structures, nothing thicker than a tree. As she crept closer, she trembled turning to run back to Skyfall. It was not what was left of any tree or plant, they were predacon remains. And she only saw more of them as she ran home. Once hitting the opening of her home, she instantly realized. She was alone. All alone. Her family, her species, her world, it was empty. Nothing but bones rotting beneath the dust. Traumatized and tired, she curled up in the cave to try and get some more sleep.  
The next morning, she woke to her belly grumbling, thankful that her home was lit by many energon crystals for her to eat. Most of the surface ones had been broken or buried in the storm. She managed to live off the reserves in Skyfall for a month and a half, only as she grew a little so did her appetite. Wandering from home seemed to be the only option now. Every day she would leave to find some crystals to dig up, then break off and bring back home. She was even lucky to find some treats like red energon. Even eating didn’t help her much anymore, as each bite was painful, her teeth not developed enough to eat full energon alone. She needed something softer but had no choice in the matter now. She’d have to deal with it.  
Another few month’s pass when she is suddenly awoken late at night by loud sounds, they erupt and shake the ground like the storm she watched her family die in. She roared lightly and ran down into the cave, fearing the ‘storm’ had come to take her life. The thunder seemed to rumble to the core of the planet, louder than anything she had ever heard. The storm never lifted, crashing on for years before she finally had the courage to go up to the surface again. Once she did, she watched as a massive bot punched another off into space.   
Her eyes widened in shock, this bot was huge and even looked like her own kind’s bot modes. She crept out into the light, just as the being turned and looked in her direction. “I was wondering when you might come out.” The deep massive voice rumbled, yet it felt relaxing, calming, and so gentle she didn’t get scared or run, “I know you were down there and I am sorry for the noise… Is there anyone else with you?” “No… they died a long time ago…” “I apologize, I can imagine that was hard… Unicron will return soon and I must find a way to stop him from destroying the universe. Your home included.” He frowned. “What is your name?” Blaze asked. “Call me Primus. Now go back and hide, or you will not survive.” Their conversation ended and she ran back under as a large fireball of Unicron came barreling down into the planet. She watched as a blue light burst through the cracks in the caves, the sounds breaking off into echoes, and suddenly stilling into silence.  
Above, Primus has created the 13 Primes, and after Unicron was set to drift off into space, he became the energy needed to revive the planet. A gentle lively hum drifting through the planet, comforting Blaze into realizing that she was now safe, and no longer alone. However, because she was shy, she remained in her cave for a while. Only for her curiosity to spike as she suddenly heard large footsteps and gentle voices as the Primes explored their new home. A gentle tug made Alpha Trion pause his walk, something of a notion from his father and creator. An urge to look inside the cavern. He turned and walked over, stopping for a moment before kneeling. “Hello?” He spoke softly, a voice like Primus’ own, yet had a raspy tone in the back that felt like old leather. Blaze came out into the light, looking on curiously. Some murmurs were exchanged between the Primes, “Do not talk like that Solus!” Alpha Trion spoke up. “Why not? The beast is a runt, barely alive anyway.” She grunted. “Because she is weak and alone. She’s afraid. Primus would not want the first blood spilled on this soil to be the that of a lost child.” He glared, then turned back to the small dragon. Blaze now came over and allowed him to pick her up, “And who are you, young one?” “My name’s Blaze… I’m hungry…” “Ah we can’t have that now, can we? We will set up camp, and perhaps help you get that food you need.” He smiled, standing to follow the rest of the Primes to their first home.  
A few hours passed as the Primes found their new home. A small building near the ‘Well of all-sparks’, as Primus had called it. Blaze remained quiet, keeping all limbs to herself and hardly coming out of herself. Her wings tight against her sides, tail near her feet. She watched every Prime fearfully, even if they were no harm to her. They were much larger. Liege Maximo came walking back with a cube of liquidized energon, placing it before her for her to drink from. Blaze sniffed it but didn’t understand. “Go on… You drink it. Scoop it up with your tongue,” Alpha Trion tried to explain, only Blaze had no idea if she should trust it. “Perhaps I can cook up a special formula for her, as she is just a baby,” Alchemist said softly. Quintus walked over gently, observing Blaze a bit, “She is not harmed nor sick, but I can tell she is malnourished,” He explained, “You must eat youngling, you’re already starving yourself.” He nudged it closer to her, she only backed away.  
Solus tilted her head, “Perhaps…” She walked over to a table, took her hammer and a small piece of glass, pounding it for a few hits, then walking back over. “Maybe this might help?” She offered a strangely shaped crystal bottle with a nub on the end with an opening, much like a baby bottle. Confused, Alpha Trion decided to try, pouring the energon into the bottle, and offering it to her. This time Blaze sniffed it and by instinct began to snatch on and suckle away. Even trying to hold the bottle with her paws. The Primes laughed a bit together, finding it amusing and quite adorable that the baby would catch on so quickly. At that point, she was more hungry than scared, and the gentle rumble from Alpha Trion’s laugh only relaxed her more.   
Megatronus only raised a brow, “And why are we bothering with this runt? Clearly the young beast should have died off with the rest.” “Yet she didn’t Megatronus,” Prima spoke up, glaring softly, “Only Primus knows why she survived, and he won’t talk but he wants her to live. So we must protect her, care for her, and raise her as if she were our own. Even if as of now we are incapable of a form of reproduction, unlike our ancient brethren.” “I think she’s rather cute…” Onyx smiled, watching her eat, “Clearly she inspired me, the beastly appearance.” “Yes, but she will need a stronger mode in the future, I know our predecessors will have an alternate mode that allows them to travel faster,” Amalgamous spoke up, “I should perhaps work on creating such an ability for her!” He excitedly ran off to begin work on that.   
Time passed and Blaze grew, only as she did the Primes began to see trouble. Liege was causing division, and at first, Blaze assumed it was like her family disputes she used to hear. This was far worse, as soon fights broke out, Alpha Trion, Prima, and Onyx protected her, moving her to a safe place. Liege and Quintus’ beasts, now known as Predacons began to attack and cause chaos across the globe. Eventually, an all-out war broke out, lasting only so long until Megatronus suddenly blasted Solus through her spark leaving Liege to be claimed in death by his own beasts. The fighting didn’t last long and was brought to an end with Alpha Trion, Prima and Alchemist were left behind with Blaze and the newly born Cybertron which began to bring life to its soil. Thankfully for her, she had gained the abilities of transforming before Amalgamous left the planet with the rest of the Primes unwilling to stay. Sadly, the war had brought great destruction upon the planet and Blaze watched another species go down to nature. The entire night after she needed comfort, nightmares plaguing her mind. They only began to fade as life began anew and she watched the society grow.   
Blaze and the Primes left had to hide from society for their own safety, being left in myth and legend. As often as they could without being seen, Alpha Trion would bring Blaze out into the abandoned plains and attempt to teach her to fly. “Come on Blaze! You can do it!” “Please… Alpha Trion, do not embarrass me…” Blaze blushed, as her mentor and father figure cheered her on from the ground while she was on a rock. She sighed, breathing a bit before she leapt off the edge. Her eyes closed for a moment before she spread her wings and felt the wind lift her. Eyes shooting open as she screamed in excitement, “Alpha, Alpha I’m doing it!” She cheered, her wings finally lifting her. “I see! I see! Excellent job my dear flame!” Alpha Trion cheered. Watching as his adopted daughter flew off into the sun excitedly. He sighed, wishing that this could never end… But all good things do come to an end… eventually.


End file.
